memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Roger C. Carmel
thumb|Roger C. Carmel als Harcourt Fenton 'Harry' Mudd war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Eine seiner bekanntesten Rollen ist die des Harcourt Fenton Mudd in , welche er in zwei Episoden und verkörperte und in einer Episode der Zeichentrickserie ( ) sprach. Darüber hinaus war er in zahlreichen Film- und Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Als Gaststar hatte er in vielen TV-Serien, vor allem Sitcoms, Auftritte. Sein Markenzeichen war sein dicker Schnauzbart. Er gehörte als Roger Buell zum Cast der TV-Sitcom The Mothers-In-Law (1967-1968, 18 Folgen) und hatte Gastauftritte in Serie wie The Munsters (1965), Ein Käfig voller Helden (1965), Tennisschläger und Kanonen (1965/1966/1967, u.a. mit John Abbott, Michael Forest, George Takei, Louise Sorel und David Armstrong), Batman (1967, u.a. mit Seymour Cassel und Angelique Pettyjohn), Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy (1968, u.a. mit Malachi Throne und Yvonne Craig), Der Chef (1971, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, William Shatner und Robert Ito), Herzbube mit zwei Damen (1979) und Hart aber herzlich (1980). Sein Filmdebüt feierte er 1958 mit einer kleinen Rolle im Film Eines Tages öffnet sich die Tür (1958, u.a. mit Christopher Plummer und John Fiedler). 1980 stand er zusammen mit den Star Trek-Gastdarstellern Susan Oliver und Alex Henteloff in der Jerry Lewis-Komödie Alles in Handarbeit vor der Kamera. In seinen letzten Jahren arbeitete er vor allem als Sprecher von Zeichentrickfilmen/-serien wie Die Schlümpfe (1981), Jonny Quest (1986), Transformers (1986), Die Gummibärenbande (1986), My Little Pony and Friends (1986) und DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen (1986). Am 11. November 1986 verstarb er im Alter von nur 54 Jahren an den Folgen einer Herzmuskelvergrößerung. Verschiedensten Gerüchten zufolge soll er an einer Überdosis Drogen gestorben sein oder Selbstmord begangen haben. Filmographie (Auszug) TV-Serien Gastauftritte * Gnadenlose Stadt (1960/1961/1962/1963, u.a. mit Joseph Bernard, Albert Henderson, Lawrence Dobkin, Alfred Ryder, James Greene und Percy Rodriguez) * Great Ghost Tales (1961, u.a. mit John Abbott) * East Side/West Side (1963, u.a. mit Albert Henderson) * Zirkusdirektor Johnny Slate (1963, u.a. mit Bill Mumy) * The Patty Duke Show (1964, u.a. mit William Schallert) * Route 66 (1960/1964, u.a. mit Alfred Ryder, Frank Overton und Glenn Corbett) * My Living Doll (1964/1965, u.a. mit Julie Newmar) * Solo für O.N.K.E.L. (1964/1965, u.a. mit Jill Ireland) * Alfred Hitchcock zeigt (1965, u.a. mit Paul Comi) * Die Seaview – In geheimer Mission (1965, u.a. mit Arch Whiting und Bert Remsen) * Blue Light (1966, u.a. mit Gilbert Green) * Premiere (1968, u.a. mit Tige Andrews, Louie Elias und Fritz Weaver) * Insight (1969, u.a. mit Alan Oppenheimer) * High Chaparral (1971, u.a. mit Henry Darrow und Malachi Throne) * Hawaii Fünf-Null (1971/1972, u.a. mit Sabrina Scharf und Tim O'Connor) * Banacek (1972, u.a. mit Logan Ramsey und David Spielberg) * Doris Day in… (1972, u.a. mit Alan Oppenheimer) * McMillan & Wife (1972, u.a. mit John Schuck und John McLiam) * Ein Sheriff in New York (1975, u.a. mit Ken Lynch) * Die Zwei mit dem Dreh (1975, u.a. mit Stanley Kamel) * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977, u.a. mit William Schallert) * California Okay (1977, u.a. mit Parley Baer) * B.J. und der Bär (1979, u.a. mit Ted Gehring) * Laverne & Shirley (1980, u.a. mit David L. Lander und Michael McKean) * Sheriff Lobo (1980, u.a. mit Arthur Batanides und William Schallert) * Fitz and Bones (1981, u.a. mit Michael Cavanaugh und Diana Muldaur) * Noch Fragen Arnold? (1982, u.a. mit Lilyan Chauvin). TV-Filme * Ein Dicker Hund (1969) * Anatomy of a Seduction (1979, u.a. mit Allan Miller) * Terror at Alcatraz (1982, u.a. mit Diana Muldaur, Marc Lawrence, Elisha Cook, Michael Pataki und Georgia Schmidt). Filme * Madame P. und ihre Mädchen (1964, u.a. mit Michael Forest, Stanley Adams, Wilda Taylor, Francine Pyne und William Meader) * Bei Madame Coco (1965, u.a. mit Nan Martin) * Leise Flüstern die Pistolen (1966, u.a. mit James Gregory, Nancy Kovack, Robert Phillips, Grant Woods, Bill Couch, Chuck Hicks und Tom Steele) * Alvarez Kelly (1966, u.a. mit Barry Atwater, Joyce Perry und Grant Woods) * Das Mädchen aus der Cherry-Bar (1966, u.a. mit Arnold Moss, John Abbott, Tania Lemani und Victor Tayback) * Mitternacht Canale Grande (1967, u.a. mit Boris Karloff) * Abenteuer in Neuguinea (1970, u.a. mit William Marshall, Booker Bradshaw, Charles Washburn und Cliff Bell Jr.) * Myra Breckinridge – Die Sexgöttin Hollywoods (1970) * Breezy – Begegnung am Vormittag (1973, u.a. mit Marj Dusay) * Wie Blitz und Donner (1977, u.a. mit Charles Napier und George Murdock) * Transformers – Der Kampf um Cybertron (1986, u.a. mit Michael Bell, Walker Edmiston, Paul Eiding, Leonard Nimoy, Clive Revill und Frank Welker) Externe Links * * en:Roger C. Carmel es:Roger C. Carmel it:Roger C. Carmel Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C.